Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Jinchūriki Status Revisited Okay. Considering the recent chapters, such as 695 and 696, where Naruto summons a Kurama avatar and is only communicating with Yin-Kurama and no other tailed beasts, is it safe to say Naruto is the jinchūriki of only Yin-Kurama and the pseudo-jinchūriki of the other tailed beasts? Considering he has Kurama the tailed beast within him and just the chakras of the other tailed beasts? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 16:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :There is no such thing as "pseudo-jinchuriki", it is a fanmade term. He was called Jinchuriki of all TB by Sasuke. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:38, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That was a fanmade term? I thought that was a term used in the anime (considering the whole Sora situation). • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 16:41, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 uses the term "人柱力もどき" (jinchūrikimodoki), which is translated as "simulated jinchūriki" in the English TV. It was something introduced in the anime with Sora, but was more-or-less canonized when Kinkaku and Ginkaku were shown to have absorbed Kurama's chakra without being jinchūriki themselves. Also, with Naruto, while only Kurama is sealed inside him the others can manifest in his mental world. Arawn 999 (talk) 16:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Tau, what chapter did Sasuke confirm Naruto was in fact the jinchūriki of all tailed beasts? Help me out, I don't remember. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 17:01, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::The Kingin Brothers are called Jinchuriki in the manga. WindStar, it was shortly before the two went off to fight. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Windy, first page of chapter 693. Seel 's right. -- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 17:17, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's Powers and Abilities section header: Sasuke I hate to be that guy (you probably expected this would happen), but I have to point out that Naruto technically fought Sasuke to a draw. Sasuke did admit defeat, but this was clearly more of an ideological defeat - Naruto managed to thwart Sasuke's plans and change his way of thinking - "bring him back" as he had always said he would. So this was more of a victory of will than a victory of power - as you have definitely seen, both Naruto and Sasuke were left in a practically identical state, so I suggest a slight change of wording to something like "Naruto managed to fight Sasuke to a tie with the latter admitting defeat" or something. This was definitely not like say, Hashirama vs Madara where the victor was clear and apparent. Xfing (talk) 21:33, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :So do you want one of us to remove "Naruto defeated Sasuke" and say something like "Naruto finally convinced and redeemed Sasuke?" or something from [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&diff=947422&oldid=947418 Sasuke's article] as well? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :: If it was truly a draw, Naruto would have been unconscious at the same time as Sasuke. Instead, he was fully conscious and was waiting for Sasuke to wake up after the clash. Sasuke and the manga flat out says Naruto won the battle ''period, there was no draw.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:36, October 30, 2014 (UTC) The fact Naruto refuses to believe there are winners and losers in a fight between friends like they had doesn't change the fact he stayed conscious whilst Sasuke took a nice long nap. He won that fight.--Reliops (talk) 22:56, October 31, 2014 (UTC) New Part II image? The one we currently have is just flat out terrible. Surely there is a better alternative?--Reliops (talk) 22:57, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :How so? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:58, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree with Reliops(His eyes are drawn wrong way) and must add that first part image too need to be replaced(Naruto's hair drawn incorrectly) Rage gtx (talk) 23:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Part I image is fine. No need to remove it. This is a discussion about the Part II image. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:06, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::As much as i like the image, the angle of his face is slightly off. So surely we could find a suitable replacement, presumably of him during the Kazekage Rescue Arc. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::I saw this image right here. The issue with it is, there's no information signifying the episode where this image came from. Unless someone can figure out the episode number, it'll be deleted. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:43, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::: i found this image which shows his entire head. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:49, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I'd argue both those pictures are terrible (The first one gives off a weird douche bag feel. Don't know why. The second one has a very very stupid glow to it.) and I question what exactly is wrong with current image. But that's all just ol' TheUltimate3 gibberish.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:12, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not really feeling the new image because other than the picture glow, Naruto's not giving much a smile and seeing as how he's in a cheerful mood (most of the time), that image doesn't seem to sit too well.--SSJ2AJB 00:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Then nothing changes? Fine with me. Didn't need to be. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 01:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, the current one is as good as we're going to get. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The Last: Naruto the Movie Since this will be a canon movie, maybe add to the canon part of this page? Justin Holland (talk) 00:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Mora subtype to Naruto's infobox? Since he was using Truth-Seeking Ball, it should be added. Come to think of it, we need an icon now for that!--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:19, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :No. According to Seelentau, from the databook, Naruto's TSB is not a Kekkei Mōra. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:21, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Its not? What sense does that make?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter if it makes sense or not, that's what Tau got from the databook. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Has the Truth-seeking Ball page been released then? Linkage?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'll explain it like this: Roshi and Son Goku can use Lava Release. Son Goku can use the Kekkei Genkai LR, because the advanced nature comes from his "blood," meaning it originates from him. But LR is not a KG for the jinchūriki Roshi because Lava Release doesn't originate from his blood, but from Son Goku's. The tailed beast has the KG, the jinchūriki does not. Same with Kaguya. Kaguya is the Ten-Tails, a tailed beast. The TSB originates from her blood. Naruto is a jinchūriki. The TSB doesn't come from his blood. ::::Edit: Okay, we'll take this to the forums. Read this comment • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) So who is the one standing and laughing in the end, eh, Narutards? ^_--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Just to explain this once again (you can link this to everyone then): In the new databook, the characters have little icons in their profiles, showing different attributes they have (Jinchuriki, Senjutsu, Kuchiyose, Kekkei Genkai etc.). Among these icons is one for Kekkei Mora. Naruto, who has the icons "Jinchuriki", "Senjutsu" and "Kuchiyose", does not have the Kekkei Mora icon. Unless the TSB article explains it in another way, it means that Naruto doesn't use Kekkei Mora and his TSB is no Kekkei Mora. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, because it's Wind Release _^--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Who knows. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:06, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Tau's correct. His elements are still up in the air. Hopefully the databook addresses that. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 15:16, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I thought it already did and he has just Wind listed?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, but he also has the TB's natures. He could use them in the TSB. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:29, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::^^^That much I agree with. And FF-Suzaku confirmed Naruto has Yin-Yang Release from Hagoromo's power. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 15:37, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Maybe he doesn't anymore. He used the palm tattoo to do his Jesus wonders, but he no longer has it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:42, November 3, 2014 (UTC) This data book doesn't seem to make much sense based on initial translations. It's probably best to wait for it to be out in its entirety.--Reliops (talk) 19:01, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Boil release Forgive me ignorance, but I've got no clue where Naruto got Boil release. Did he use it in a rasenshuriken? I thought he only used Magnet and Lava in the rasenshuriken... Derigar2 (talk) 08:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :He got it from Kokuō and used it to escape from the ice when fighting Kaguya. He also used nine different types of rasenshuriken against Kaguya at the same time, all which had different compositions.--Soul reaper (talk) 08:33, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :The latest Databook reveals that Kokuō (Five-Tails) has Boil Release. When Naruto used Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, one of his Rasenshuriken was Boil Release.--Questionaredude (talk) 08:37, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Why doesn't that technique say it uses Boil release then? Derigar2 (talk) 10:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Ok now it's confirmed by new data book that Naruto is both "Jinchuuriki", "Kekkei Genkai" user and having all basic natures in his box. As well as instead of "tailed beast skill" Bijuu use simple ninjutsu. I think Naruto must have Kekkei Genkai field in his infobox./ Rage gtx (talk) 10:44, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Why don't other jinchuuriki have it tho?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Other jinchuuriki not have been listed at all(in way as Naruto) exept Gaara, while their jutsu listed as KKG(Roshi's Lava Release is listed as a Kekkei Genkai. "It's a technique of Four Tails' original Jinchuriki, Roshi." = 四尾の元人柱力・老紫の術だ。- FF-Suzaku)./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Mokuton Prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama DNA do we list him??(Kuroiraikou (talk) 13:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC)) :Not until he starts throwing out Wood Release.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3''']] (talk) 13:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC)